


AH of Elizabeth's coming to PC

by Selena99



Series: Short Stories Thursday [3]
Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Alternate History, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selena99/pseuds/Selena99
Summary: I got this idea from my sister. She thought about what if Jeff Webber was a single father to his three kids (Steven, Sarah, and Elizabeth) and when the girls come to live with Audrey it’s because Jeff doesn’t know if he can raise two teenage’ girls and the girls want him to do something on his own as he is the best girl dad to them. Birthdays: Elizabeth’s 11/04/1982, Sarah’s 09/03/1981, Brook-Lynn’s 10/24/1996, Lucas’s 08/18/1989, Dillon’s 05/27/1992, Georgie’s 03/06/1995, Maxie’s 10/31/1990, Skye’s 08/15/1965, Steven’s 07/11/1977, Jason’s 09/14/1979, AJ’s 12/13/1978, and Emily’s 01/17/1984. Everyone is the original birthdays and year. Elizabeth is supported to be born in 1982 as Sarah was originally born in 1981. The rest are how they are in the show. Jeff Webber and Steven Lars left town in 1979, not 1981 since Sarah is born in 1981. Steven was 2 years old.
Relationships: Alan Quartermaine/Monica Quartermaine, Carly Benson/Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan/Elizabeth Webber
Series: Short Stories Thursday [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121465
Comments: 14
Kudos: 2





	1. Part 1- Prolong.

**April 1983**

Audrey was in a daze when she got the call. Her stepson Jeff Webber left town in 1979, got married in 1980 to a wonderful woman who adopted Steven Lars, they welcome their first child in 1981 Sarah Helene Webber, and just 5 months ago they welcome another baby girl Elizabeth Imogene. Her poor babies.

Audrey got to the nurse’s station where her husband, stepson’s brother and sister-in-law, Jeff’s niece, her niece, Monica, and others.

“Steven, dear… We need to get to Boulder, Colorado,” Audrey said.

“Did something happen to Jeff or the children?” Lesley asked.

“No, it’s Carolyn. She was coming home from her first day back at the hospital and it was a drunk driver. Jeff is beside himself. Carolyn’s brother is there with them now waiting for Terri to get there with her daughter and Mark.” Audrey said.

“Didn’t they have a daughter not too long ago?” Tony asked.

“Yes, Elizabeth or Lizzie as Jeff wants to call her. Steven understands something bad happened, but Sarah doesn’t. I was thinking of stay there for a bit after to help him.” Audrey said.

The Hardy’s and Webber’s along with Monica went to Boulder to be with Jeff and the kids.

**December 1983**

Jeff didn’t think he would be here in Port Charles at the hospital again, but his father and brother were right about him being home without her. He looks at Steven (6 years) playing with AJ (4 years) and Sarah (2 years) following them around then gave up and went to her godmother Monica. Noah Drake was holding his baby girl Elizabeth (13 months) and Jason Morgan Quartermaine (3 years) asking him to see Elizabeth. Not noticing Tony standing next to him.

“She is beautiful, both of your daughters are,” Tony said.

“Yeah, they are. I see Patrick taking a liking to Sarah and Jason is getting too close to my baby than I want him.” Jeff said.

“I think it’s a little fun. Jason and Elizabeth being together if Lila has something to do with it. I think it would happen. Just enjoy your time.” Tony said.

That what Jeff did.

**Summer 1996**

Steven Lars Webber age 19 held his sisters Sarah (14) and Elizabeth (13) as they said goodbye to their grandfather. Jeff sat next to Audrey and Tom as they say goodbye to Dr. Steven Hardy.


	2. 1997- The Start of Elizabeth Life in PC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah and Elizabeth are in PC now. Few scenes on how I would have them start!  
> June of 1997  
> Start of School  
> Halloween  
> and the holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Jason is with Robin. Elizabeth and Sarah came at the same time.  
> It is Wednesday but tomorrow I have two papers due tomorrow that I didn't start! Wish me luck!

**June 1997**

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Elizabeth asked Sarah.

“You two are too young for love remember that!” Jeff said to his two girls as they reach Hardy’s house.

“Daddy!” Both girls said.

“To answer your question, yes. Do you Lizzie?” Sarah asked.

“Your sister is only 14 and I know Sugan Plum isn’t dating, right?” Jeff asked.

Lizzie and Sari shares look because both of them had their first kiss and Sarah had a boyfriend.

“Of course, daddy. I wait until I’m 16!” Liz said.

“Oh no, both of you waiting until your 40. And both has to be 40.” Jeff said as they got to the door.

Opening the door, Audrey has seen her grandbabies arguing with Jeff.

“Now, what is going on?” Audrey asked.

“Grams!” Both girls hug her as they enter, they notice their family and family friends were there.

“Mom, I was just telling the girls the rules,” Jeff said.

Over the years, Jeff got close to Audrey and started to call her mom when the girls started to question why he wasn’t if he saw her as a mom.

“Dad said Lizzie and I can’t kiss until we are both 40.”

“And I can’t fall in love Grams! How am I going to date if I can’t fall in love?”

“Girls?”

“Sorry, daddy and Grams…” Both girls said as they went to their Uncle Tom and Aunt Simone.

“Darling, don’t you think both girls should find love. I will be here to help them.” Audrey said.

Jeff starting to realize maybe leaving his babies were a bad idea.

“Nope daddy, you are not going let Stevie, Sari, and my work go down the toilet!” Lizzie said.

“What do you two mean?” Jeff asked.

“Well, we are the ones who sent in your letter to get you to go to DWB… We thought you wanted that…” Sarah said.

Both girls move toward their Aunt Monica and Uncle Tony.

“Well, yes but there are rules,” Jeff said.

Sarah and Elizabeth enjoy their summer with Audrey volunteering at GH, Sarah getting a job at Kelly’s while Lizzie babysitting Lucas (8), Maxie (6 since her birthday is in October), and Georgie Jones (2). Lucky Spencer had a huge crush on Sarah while both Lizzie and Sari explained that they are family. Nikolas Cassadine did ask Sarah out until finding out they are related. Nikolas did bond with Elizabeth and Sarah on their love of horseback riding which they do every Sunday.

As the school year coming up, Elizabeth joined the cheerleading squad, comic book club, architecture club, art club, sculpture club, archer, and girl’s hockey while Sarah joined charity club, debate club, chemistry club, book club, girl’s volleyball, field hockey, and archery.

“Darlings, please sit. We need to talk about your school year. I know you two kept busy because of your father’s hours and it was easier for everyone. If there was anything you want to quit any of them…” Audrey started.

“Grams, we don’t do ballet or gymnastics anymore. Lizzie has been doing cheerleading since Summer camp four years ago. Let’s go over the schedule for our school year.” Sarah said.

“Okay, on Mondays and Wednesdays morning at 7 am-8:30 am for field hockey while those mornings I have hockey practices. Mondays afternoon from 2:30-4:30 pm we both have archer. Tuesdays morning 7 am-8:30 am I have cheerleading while Sarah has debate club. Tuesday 3 pm-5 pm I have an art club which including architecture and sculpture while Sarah has volleyball. Wednesday 3 pm-5 pm I have comic book club and Sarah has chemistry club. Thursdays morning 7 am – 8:30 am cheerleading and Sarah at volleyball. Thursday 2:30 pm-4:30 pm I have babysitting of the Jones girls and boy while Sarah at book club. Friday at 7 am - 8:30 am for archery and Friday afternoon Sarah has work and I agree to babysit on that day too. On weekend is our jobs and volunteering at GH.” Elizabeth said.

Audrey was worried that her darlings are taking on too much. Before she could say anything, Sarah had more to say.

“I am on the academic decathlon as well since I am in the chemistry and debate club. Do we need to work church in our schedule? Dad took us once a month.” Sarah said.

“Well, I would love it if you both came with me once in a while. What about classes?” Audrey asked.

“Well, I am in my junior year while Liz is a sophomore. I will have my SAT and ACT prep for Lizzie this year while I take mines. Grams, we have the classes we need for college. I am going into Pre-Med while my amazing little sister is going into Fine Arts. Lizzie agreed to become an RN as well for her back-up plan while my back-up plan is teaching. We are good. Stevie helped us.” Sarah explained to Audrey.

Audrey realizes that Jeff and Steven made sure the girls were well taken care of. She knew her grandbabies had to take care of themselves since Jeff didn’t want a nanny raising them.

“Okay, how can I help you both?” Audrey asked both girls.

**September 1997**

“I didn’t know that we allow bullying. Maybe I should have done more research on this school.” Elizabeth said after seeing a few people from her cheer team attack Emily. She knew Aunt Monica won’t like this.

Some of the older members from the team came over and agreed with Elizabeth and warn the others that isn’t acceptable behaviour.

Lucky watches how Elizabeth took over something that was his job. Lucky hated that Elizabeth has been blocking him from Sarah.

“Happy 16th Birthday Saire-Bear!” Elizabeth said as she jumps on Sarah’s bed.

Elizabeth walked into the hospital in her cheer uniform with Lucas, Maxie, and Georgie Jones.

“Grams! I need help with my hair. It’s too curly and I can’t get the bow in my hair.” Elizabeth said at the Nurse’s Station.

Monica who was next to her along with Amy came to Elizabeth's rescue and put little make-up on her.

“Daddy isn’t going to like the make up Miss. Amy. He said I have to wait until I’m 16.” Elizabeth said.

“Its little bit makes-up on the eyes. I thought your sister has a game.” Amy said.

“She does and the cheer team is going to support them. And Uncle Tony and Ms. Felica said I can take Maxie and Lucas to the game.” Elizabeth said.

Robin walked in and hugged her cousins and said, “I didn’t know you were a cheerleader.”

“I am. Is that a problem? I have been one for 4 years. I play hockey too.” Elizabeth said.

“I didn’t mean it like that. It was weird to hear all the things Sarah and you do. I know you love art…” Robin said.

“It’s fine. I’m sorry. Grams are you ready. Sarah and I have this thing we do before a game for each other. Uncle Tony is it okay to take Lucas and Maxie to get donuts after the game? Another thing we do with Dad.” Elizabeth said.

Tony agreed with them to bring him a donut. With Georgie in her arms, Felicia tells Lucas and Maxie to behave.

**Halloween 1997**

“Do we have to go to Aunt Mon’s house? Emily is a little stuck up because of Lucky Spencer Saire-Bear. I know you are close to Robin and she ask you to come and meet her boyfriend but why do I have to come. I could be getting candy from taking the Jones’ kids trick or treating! I was going to share with you too!” Elizabeth said.

“You told Aunt Monica that you will give Emily a try just like Lucky for Cousin Laura and remember Grams thinks we don’t have friends because we aren’t friends with the staff children. I agreed to get to know Robin while you said you will with Emily.” Sarah said.

“Hey Sarah! You made it.” Lucky said.

“Hi Lucky, how are you cuz I am doing great thanks for asking,” Elizabeth said.

“Sorry, hi Elizabeth. What are you supposed to be?” Lucky asked.

“I’m Scarlet Witch, jackass. And Sarah is Black Widow if you didn’t know.” Elizabeth said as she grabbed Sarah to go.

Sarah and Elizabeth made their rounds with everyone who they had too. Elizabeth went outside to take a break from these parties. She hated them because she felt like the lesser sister or Webber. She didn’t notice a Morgan coming and sitting down next to her.

“Hello there,” Chole Morgan said.

“Hi, I’m Elizabeth Webber,”

“Chole Morgan,”

“The designer? Of Chole Morgan Design…”

“Yes, are you a fan?”

“Yeah, I like your designs. I heard you are designing for the Nurses Ball…”

“Are you a designer?”

“Nope, an artist in training. I’m in high school.”

Elizabeth and Chole bonded over their love of art and Liz helped design the Nurses Ball new logo. Chole offer her a job for the Summer. Elizabeth left to find the bathroom when she ran into Jason Morgan.

“Oh sorry! My fault. Hey, are you Nick Fury? You know the guy wearing all black, but you forgot your eyepatch.” Elizabeth said.

“Lizzie?” Elizabeth heard.

“Sorry, got to go,” Elizabeth said to Jason.

Elizabeth went to Sarah, “The question about love at first sight. My answer yes.”

Elizabeth finally found a bathroom and she saw Emily taking drugs.

“What do you think you're doing? How could you do this to Aunt Monica?” Elizabeth asked.

“My mother is dead! Monica isn’t my mom. She just felt bad that my mom dies. Elizabeth, you don’t understand what is like for your mother to die than have a woman claiming now that she is my mother!” Emily said.

“Right, I couldn’t possibly know what it’s like to not have a mother because she has been dead since I was 5 months old. It’s not like I ever got a chance to have another mother figure. I just had my sister and two aunts. I got few weeks in the Summer with my grandmother. I wasn’t lucky like you who got someone who wants to be my mother. No one is telling you to call them dad, mom, or grandmother. Just be thankful you get a second mom considering some of us get none.” Elizabeth said running down the stairs as Monica was coming in from the front door.

“Lizzie, dear is something wrong?” Monica asked.

“I’m just not feeling well Auntie Mon, I have to babysit the Jones’ kids and I don’t want them to get it,” Elizabeth said.

“Lizzie, is something wrong?” Sarah asked as Lucky followed her out.

Emily was sitting on the stairs hoping Elizabeth won’t tell on her.

“Lizzie is a bit warm. Why don’t you two let my driver take you home?” Monica said.

“Okay, thanks, Auntie Mon.” They said as they hugged her.

**Holiday 1997**

Elizabeth has been doing well here and Sarah as well. Elizabeth had made friends but isn’t close to Lucky and Emily like she was asked to do. Elizabeth and Sarah dressed in their Elf outfit.

Jeff was standing with Steven waiting for the girls.

Steven started to laugh.

“Stop it, Steven Lars!” Both girls said.

The three children ran around each other when Elizabeth ran into Jason.

“Sorry, oh it’s you! I never got your name. What was it again?” Elizabeth asked.

“Jason Morgan,”

“Elizabeth Imogene then,”

“What?”

“Well, you said your first name and middle name… So, I said my middle name too.”

“Did we know each other before?” Jason asked.

“Yes, we met when I was about 13 months old or that what the picture said,” Elizabeth answered.

“Elizabeth, his name now is Jason Morgan. He doesn’t use the Quartermaine name anymore.” Robin said.

“Why?” Elizabeth asked.

“Because I’m not him. I don’t have those memories anymore and I don’t care for the Quartermaine’s family.” Jason said.

“So, the children of Aunt Monica and Uncle Alan don’t want them anymore. Wow, then can I have Aunt Monica as my mother? Since Emily and Jason don’t want her.” Elizabeth asked Jeff.

“Lizzie dear, it’s okay. I made mistakes when Jason woke up and during his accident. For Emily, I understand her thinking we are taking her mother's place.” Monica said carefully. Monica knew Elizabeth is sentient about mothers since she never met hers or remember hers.

“No, I don’t understand why Robin isn’t trying to get Jason to understand. And I knew your Jason Morgan, but I hope you weren’t considering you are working for Sonny Corinthos who damaged Karen. I thought Jason loved her. That was his first love! People are throwing away their parents or people wanting to be their parents when some of us don’t get the chance. Let’s get this thing over with. Nice meeting you Jason **Morgan**.” Elizabeth said.

For the remainder of the night, Elizabeth stays close to her father. Sarah explained to Robin that Elizabeth has been seeing a therapist about her feeling about not knowing their mother. She hates people who choose to throw their parents away.

During her school break, Elizabeth had tea parties with Emily, Lulu, Sarah, and Robin. Work at Chole’s line and babysat the Jones’ kids.

When Nikolas was shot that night in December, Elizabeth and Sarah were heartbroken as they were very close to Nikolas. Jason helps save Nikolas’s lift making Elizabeth putting him in her good books.

“Are you sure he going to be okay Daddy?” Elizabeth asked Jeff when they were waiting for Alexis to get an update. Sarah was at work.

“Yes, I couldn’t be in the OR, but I watched, and everything went well, and I have the best speech therapist on her way,” Jeff told Elizabeth.

“And we want to thank you for that Dr. Webber,” Stefan said.

“I did it for my niece. And Nikolas is family.” Jeff said.

The Hardy-Webber’s still doesn’t like Stefan after Steve’s death.

“We know and thank you. I’m Alexis Davis. Nikolas’s aunt. He’s up and asking for Sarah and Elizabeth…” Alexis didn’t get to finish since Elizabeth rush into the room.

Laura walked in with Rick and Lesley with her to ask how everything going.

The Spencer’s watches how the Hardy-Webber’s looked past at what the Cassadine did to help Nikolas.

“So, do you believe in love at first sight Nikolas?” Sarah asked.

“Blink once for yes and twice for no,” Elizabeth said.

Nikolas blink yes.

“Cool, do you have to marry royalty, and do I get a crown?” Elizabeth asked.

Stefan and Alexis stood in the corner as Lulu, Elizabeth and Sarah hang around Nikolas’s bed as Laura and Jeff laugh in near the door.

“He doesn’t have to, and we can make you one for your 18 birthdays if you want,” Stefan answered for Nikolas.

“Great! Wait! I’m only 15! That is so long to go!” Elizabeth squealed.

“Dear, it’s three years. Sarah has two… And Nikolas isn’t getting married anytime soon.” Laura said.

Nikolas blinked to agree with Laura. Outside the room Robin, Emily, and Lucky watch them.

Sarah went to get them as the adults left the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GH Update: God Carly is awful! Wiley isn't her kid, she has no say who can be around him.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like writing rape so I didn't do it. I change it a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the pictures are what I did. I know Elizabeth's Nurses Ball dress is her one from the reboot of from now. I couldn't find any good pictures of what she wore in 1998. She didn't perform.

**January 1998**

“Dads looked good, right? I think we were right about DWB,” Elizabeth said to Sarah.

Elizabeth and Sarah were in their uniform (cheer and debate), both girls were there to get the car to do shopping for their Grams. Elizabeth has been helping out at home with housework along with Sarah.

“He did. He needed this like we needed to be with Grams.” Sarah said.

Bobbie watches the Webber’s girls; she knew Lucky likes Sarah, but Elizabeth has been putting a stop to it. She also knows that Elizabeth has been putting thoughts in Jason’s mind about how he is treating his family and he has been acting differently toward Sonny, Robin, Carly, and her. Elizabeth is making a lot of people unhappy with her views about her parents. Bobbie knew that it bothers her brother that Sarah and Elizabeth are getting Lulu and Laura closer to Nikolas. Sarah would have been better off coming by herself.

“Yeah, Grams needed us. We still cooking dinner, together right?” Elizabeth said.

“Yeah, I wonder where Grams is…” Sarah said.

Bobbie saw her opening, “Hey girls, is there something I can help you with?”

“We are looking for our grandmother, Audrey Hardy… Nurse Spencer.” Elizabeth said.

“Oh, she in her office,” Bobbie said.

“Thank you, Nurse Spencer.” Both girls said.

**February 1998**

“I hate Valentine's day!” Elizabeth tells Audrey,

“Is this about you not having a date for tomorrow?”

“Yes! Maybe I can stay home with you…” Elizabeth said.

“Elizabeth, why don’t you ask Lucky to go with you?” Audrey said.

Elizabeth knew this was going there. Everyone wanted Sarah and her to be friends with children on the staff like how they were back in the day. However, Lucky Spencer thinks he is god gift because he is Luke and Laura’s son. The way he treated Nikolas and how he believes Lulu shouldn’t get to know Nikolas. Then there is Emily who has been running away for her because of the drugs.

“Okay, Grams I will ask Lucky to the dance as friends just for you.”

Elizabeth did ask Lucky and he agreed then when Sarah came in, Lucky asked her to the dance and Sarah remember Grams asking her to make an effect with the staff kids. She agreed not knowing about Elizabeth.

Elizabeth went shopping with Grams for a red dress and the shoes with the bracelet. Elizabeth never thought her night was going to end with how it did.

(I don’t want to write about the rape… Here is what happened after.)

Sarah was worried. “I don’t understand where Lizzie is. Her team was the one who ran the dance.”

“She asked me to go with her then I asked you. She probably stays home.” Lucky said. He didn’t think something was wrong.

Sarah knew that wasn’t true. She left Lucky to find her sister.

AJ and Jason were fighting about Carly and her baby. They both heard a scream. Running toward the scream, they notice a girl coming out of the brush.

“Elizabeth?” AJ asked.

“Lizzie! Lizzie, can you hear me?” They heard Sarah.

Jason called 911 and told AJ not to touch her. Sarah came around the corner and saw her baby sister.

“Lizzie-Bear, it’s me, Sarah. Honey, can you hear me?”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Elizabeth started to cry.

Mac, Garcia, and Taggert came to the scene. AJ explained what he and Jason found where the EMT help with Elizabeth.

Tom Hardy was paged to the ER and he saw his two nieces. Elizabeth started to freak out when the ED doctor came near her. Simone tried to calm her down, but Elizabeth wasn’t having it. She keeps asking for Jeff. Audrey left to call Jeff while Sarah went into the room with Elizabeth. Sarah and Simone got Elizabeth to calm and the nurse and doctor did their tests on her to make sure everything is okay. Elizabeth had gotten a fever from how long she was outside.

Over the next few days, Elizabeth had to stay in the hospital because she had gotten sick after the **event**. Laura took turns with Lesley, Sarah, Audrey, and Simone. Jeff came in on the last day and took Elizabeth home. He took her to give her statement to PCPD and still with her for few more days. AJ and Jason came by the house and saw Steven was there. Steven told them that Elizabeth does want to see them, and Elizabeth walked down from her room.

“Hi, umm. Thank you for helping me…” Elizabeth said.

“It wasn’t a problem. Elizabeth, this is for you and this one is for Nurse Hardy.” AJ said.

Elizabeth’s gift had art supplies and a note from Chole telling her to take so much time. Audrey’s gift was a new bracelet that Elizabeth lost that night.

“Thank you… No one knows it's me and I would like it if you don’t tell anyone. People believe I was very ill and that is what we are going for. If someone got wind that the granddaughter of Dr. Steve Hardy, Dr. Lars Webber, Nurse Audrey Hardy, and Helene Webber… No one would leave me alone.” Elizabeth said.

**Three Month later (May 1998)**

Elizabeth had been doing better since that **night**. Dr. Gail Baldwin who was treating her told her she has uncomplicated PTSD meaning it was linked to one major traumatic event. Elizabeth was treating it with art therapy instead of medication. She has joined a support group and asked Audrey and Laura to come with her. She was still doing her schedule and acting like nothing change. The only thing that changes is Lucky wanted to be around her and Emily being nice to her.

Elizabeth had her three-month check-up, and she was asked to have someone with her. She knew it was because she is 15 still until November. Elizabeth and Simone were waiting for Dr. Meadow and Tony.

“Hey, Uncle Tony… Why is Dr. Meadow here?” Elizabeth asked.

“Elizabeth… one of the tests came back and you’re pregnant. I know this is a shock and you have time to decide what to do.” Tony said.

Dr. Meadow did a check, and her baby is doing good. She told Elizabeth that she can go on but have to be careful with hockey and cheering. Elizabeth told her father and family about what is going on. Laura and Audrey explained why they had their babies while Sarah told her to do what she feels right.

  
Elizabeth was getting ready for Nurses Ball and look in the mirror. She sees the small bump. She knew she was going to keep him or her.

Elizabeth started to make plans after the Nurses Ball. She asked Dr. Meadow about her doing sports come September and knew she had to wait after the baby is born. She told her teachers at school and told her family. Elizabeth started to work on her line that Chole gave her. She was hoping that no one will know about her being raped.

**September 1998**

Elizabeth reaches at seven months and her Grams threw her a big baby shower. Sarah told everyone if it was a girl or boy and Elizabeth has been trying to get her best friend Anastasia (from the cheer team) to tell her, but no one wants to tell her.

Her friends from school and back home, family, family’s friends were here.

“Okay, Lizzie you are having a girl!” Sarah said.

Elizabeth knew what she was going to name her baby girl.

**October 1998**

Elizabeth did not know why she was here with Lucky, Emily, and Nikolas with this mess of Emily. She told them an eight-month pregnant woman shouldn’t be running around about a blackmailer. She asked why not ask Jason. They didn’t want him involved.

Finding out that Tom Baker raped her was one thing she didn’t want to know. Alexis already started paperwork to remove the father’s rights with the paperwork.

Sarah and Elizabeth fix up their room for Elizabeth and the baby. Sarah and Chole are going to be in the room with her.

Chole and Elizabeth got closer these past months and She named Chole and Sarah the godmothers.

Elizabeth hasn’t run into Jason since Nurses Ball. Elizabeth asks Sarah not to have her baby around Robin after finding out how close she is with Sonny. Elizabeth learned about Sonny’s history and doesn’t understand how Robin can be close to him.

**November 1998**

Elizabeth’s 16th birthday started great. All of her tests including HIV are clean and she will have her baby girl soon. Her family came into town and they had a huge 16th birthday at Port Charles Grill.

**Nine-day late**

Elizabeth was sitting in her English Lit class and her water broke. Her classmates around her help her to the taxi and went to the hospital.

Chole and Sarah were at Elizabeth’s side as she pushes out her daughter after 36 hours.

“Her name is Carolyn Imogene Webber, and her nickname will be Cara,” Elizabeth said.

Jeff held his granddaughter who is named after his wife and mother.

News broke around Port Charles that there is a new member of Hardy-Webber:

Carolyn ‘Cara’ Imogene Webber on November 14th, 1998 at 10 pm.

**Holiday 1998**

It has been five weeks since Elizabeth had Cara. She had asked her Grams to help her plan the christening of Cara. Chole created a new gown just for her goddaughter and for Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looks around Queen of Angels Church with Cara as she heard someone come in.

“Hi Jason, I didn’t think you would come since your… Sorry the Quartermaine will be here. I consider them family unlike you. Is your boss coming along with Carly? Because I asked my Uncle Tony to come since he been a big part of my life and I understand that your so call friend trick him with the child in your arm.” Elizabeth said.

“This is a mistake. Robin thought we should come maybe we shouldn’t.” Jason said.

“You can stay since Robin is here for my sister. I just wanted you to see another side of this whole mess. I heard about Michael’s heart issue and you know when I was studying up worried about not knowing the father’s history… Weirdly, Mr. Quartermaine, Uncle Alan, and A.J. all have the same issue when they were born like Michael. I mean yes that is your grandfather, father, and brother… It just weird, I guess. Just stay at the back and make sure your friend Carly says nothing.” Elizabeth said.

Jason never got to answer her when he saw the others come in.

Chole and Sarah made their promise to God with Cara as Elizabeth stand near them. Carly and Bobbie weren’t so happy with Tony was there and commented. Brenda came with Sonny and Elizabeth asked for them to stay in the back. Sonny never understood why Elizabeth doesn’t like him.

**Christmas Eve**

“Oh, look how cute she is!” Amy said as she held Cara.

Elizabeth stood near the wall as she watches her father get ready to read the story this year as Monica asked him.

“Lizzie?” Sarah asked.

“Yeah, Merry Christmas baby sister,” Sarah said as they hug.

“Merry Christmas big sister,” Elizabeth said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What went down on Twitter show me that General Hospital needs to do better with their actors who think they can do whatever they want.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double hit this week because I am busy with school.

**January 1999**

“What the hell did you just do?” Elizabeth asked Lucky.

Lucky asked to meet Elizabeth at Kelly’s. Elizabeth came because she had a feeling it had to do with Nikolas, and she wanted to help him. Sarah was with Cara and Lulu. Lucky just kissed her.

“I thought we were having a moment. You’re my Laura.” Lucky said.

Elizabeth knew what he meant, and she was not having it. Laura and Luke’s love story is toxic. She knew the history from her Aunt Leslie and Uncle Rick.

“I am not my cousin. Did you hear what I said, **my cousin**? You are my family, just because we are not blood, but we are family. Just because you’re upset at Cousin Laura and Mr. Luke, don’t go kissing a woman who doesn’t want you. Do you not know what no means? Sarah and I told you and show you that we don’t want you in that way, but you keep pushing. The only difference you and your father have is you just kiss me not rape me like your father did your mother. Please stay away from me.” Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth got home to see her grams showing Cara a photo of Gramps and their late family friend Jessie. Sarah walked in from the kitchen.

“Hey, you’re home,” Sarah said.

“Lucky kissed me,” Elizabeth said.

“Excuse me, darling. He kissed you.” Audrey asked.

“He said I’m his Laura. I told him no means no because I see him as family nothing more. Hopefully, he will get it.” Elizabeth said.

News broke about Michael being AJ’s son, not Jason’s.

“I’m not surprised. I thought everyone would have figured it out.” Elizabeth told Sarah during their lunch break at school.

“How did you know Lizzie? Your rudeness to Jason.” Sarah said.

“Carly and I had the same doctor and Grams had to files the folder and notices that Jason’s medical history didn’t match Steven. They have the same maternity family. Grams told dad and dad said maybe Carly didn’t know and that maybe Jason didn’t get told that Aunt Monica was his adoptive mother.” Elizabeth said.

“You were upset because they were keeping AJ away from his son and then the Q’s,” Sarah said.

“Yeah, and I think Carly has been nothing but toxic since she came into this town. She ruined Uncle Tony’s life with this lie, then AJ who is an alcoholic however he was working on his life. Lastly, Jason, who is child-like in the mind. He doesn’t understand what he is really doing to his family and how what he is doing with Carly wasn’t ethical to anyone. Jason is now labelled as a kidnapper when Carly started this.” Elizabeth said.

Not knowing that Emily was listening, she understands why Elizabeth had acting this way. She knew what Carly was doing and how what Carly did was going to hurt the people in their lives.

“I feel bad for him, but he did hurt Robin,” Sarah said.

“I am half and half because I think Robin knew all long and she told AJ because she wanted to hurt Jason like he hurt her,” Elizabeth said.

The bell rang for them to get to class.

**Winter 1999**

Elizabeth asked her Aunt Monica about having sex. Monica and Elizabeth have an honest talk about it and when Elizabeth feels like she can truly trust someone.

Elizabeth help decorating Nikolas's new home while Sarah got early acceptance at Johns Hopkins University.

Emily got closer to Lucky and was going to tell him about her feeling for him.

**April 1999**

News broke about Lucky dying in the fire. While Luke blamed Jason and Sonny, the Webbers help Laura understand that it was an accident and that Luke had people after him too.

During the funeral, Hardy-Webber’s stood by Laura, Leslie, Lulu, and Nikolas.

**May 1999**

“I’m going to miss you Saire-Bear,” Elizabeth said as she hugs her sister goodbye.

Sarah was leaving early for university. The whole family was here along with Nikolas, Laura, Leslie, and Lulu at the party for her.

  
“I will come and visit you and my Cara. With the death of Lucky, I realize I don’t want regrets. This would be one.” Sarah said.

  
The Nurses Ball come and go.

**Summer 1999**

Chole had her opening and Elizabeth’s line was front and centre naming it S&S after her brother and sister.

Elizabeth wanted to do something to feel something. Everyone wanted her to feel something more about Lucky’s death because Lucky was in love with her. Lucky was in love with her sister first then her.

“I need a break from here, Uncle Jeff,” Laura told him during one of his visits with Elizabeth.

“What about our home?” Elizabeth said as she fed Cara.

“Yes, we have the place in Colorado if you want to go down there,” Jeff said.

The family says goodbye to Leslie, Laura, and Lulu.

She meets Jason and they talked about their loss. Jason’s with Michael and Elizabeth’s with Sarah, Laura, and Lulu leaving.

“I wanted to tell you I’m sorry about the Michael thing,” Elizabeth told him.

“You knew, didn’t you?” Jason said.

“I did. No one told me. I overheard my grandmother and father talking about your medical history not matching Steven.”

“Why would it?”

“Jason, you and Steven are cousins because your birth mothers are. Your maternity’s side should match his and it didn’t. My grams and dad thought it was a mistake. Then with the heart issue. She wasn’t telling the truth with Uncle Tony, why would she be telling the truth about you. I am sorry you are hurting, but you played a part in this and your brother isn’t as bad as Carly told you. He is an alcoholic which is an illness. Maybe, asking AJ to talk and work it out between the two of you. Getting involved with Carly will just ruining your family more.” Elizabeth said.

Jason told her that he can’t because he made a promise.

“Is a promise worth more than your family and getting to be in Michael’s life?” Elizabeth asked.

Jason and Elizabeth talked more about her rape and that she thinks Cara was a gift that she was going to be okay.

Jason asked her about a ride and Elizabeth agreed.

**September 1999**

“Oh cupcake, I guess I am not going to class today,” Elizabeth tells Cara as they sat on the bench on the pier.

“Hey,” Jason said.

“Jason! Hey, what are you doing here?” Elizabeth asked.

“I was taking a walk. Is this Cara?” Jason asked.

“Yeah, she got bigger the last time you saw her.”

“Shouldn’t you be at school?”

“I would but I don’t have anyone to watch Cara. The daycare had a flu outbreak and Grams has a double at the hospital.”

“I could watch her if you like…”

“Jason, are you sure?” Elizabeth asked.

“Yeah, it will be fine. We can go to the park, and I can visit the hospital to see if Nurse Hardy can take her for you.”

Elizabeth left Cara with Jason. Jason spends the whole day until 6 in the evening with Cara. He was at Hardy’s house when Audrey came home. Audrey was surprised that Jason had cooked them dinner and helped around the house.

“I had a lot of time when Cara was sleeping. Elizabeth is taking a shower and I told her I would take her on a bike ride if that were okay with you.” Jason said.

Audrey agreed and was happy that Elizabeth was letting someone in.

Jason, Cara, and Elizabeth were enjoying lunch at the park. Elizabeth was in her cheer uniform. It's been almost a month since they started to be friends. Elizabeth and Jason talked about how she knew him as Jason Quartermaine. They talk about how she was mean toward him because it hurt her seeing him but not being the one, she knew. He understood what she was talking about. Elizabeth told him about how she is surprised that she okay with him being around her and Cara. Cara was looking around her.

“Okay, what bothers you most? Being tickled, papercuts, nails scraped on a chalkboard, or silence?” Elizabeth asked Jason.

“Nails scraped on a chalkboard,” Jason said.

“Being tickled,” Elizabeth said to help.

Jason went to tickle her. What they didn’t know Nikolas and Carly were watching them.

“Stop, okay… okay…” Elizabeth said.

“What is going on with my two cousins, Alexis, and Jax?” Jason asked.

“Well, Ned likes Alexis but Brookie likes Chole. I tried to explain to Brook that Chole is family but with Alexis and Jax being married… It’s a mess and it involves Edward. I am just helping Chole with the company and told her to make sure the man she likes will be good to Cara.” Elizabeth told him.

“I guess there is more drama at the house then,” Jason said.

Elizabeth moved on to her book she had to finished for school.

“Well, isn’t this something,” Laura said.

Elizabeth got up and hugged Laura.

Jason got up with Cara in his arms.

“Hi baby girl, look at you,” Laura said.

Jason said his goodbyes with giving a kiss on the forehead to Liz and cheek for Cara.

**October 1999**

“Tell me why we are at a birthday party for Brook-Lynn?” Jason said as he held Cara.

“Jax is trying to win your cousin over with your niece. I agreed to this because it’s cute. By the way, my dad wants to know he supports us in whatever we are. Sarah who came home for the weekend for her birthday likes us together. I know we agreed to not label this.” Elizabeth said.

“Elizabeth, how is Nikolas doing?” Edward asked her.

“He is doing okay today. He tries to understand what happened.” Elizabeth said.

**Halloween 1999**

“Look at my cupcake!” Elizabeth said.

“You dress her as a cupcake Liz,” Chole said.

Chole wanted Cara to be pumpkin but no Elizabeth wanted a cupcake.

**November 1999**

“Happy Birthday Cara!” Everyone said.

It was Cara's first birthday. Elizabeth was in a dress she designs.

Elizabeth was having a bad day. She came to Jake’s to find Jason. Jason and her dance together.

**December 1999**

Elizabeth found Jason and took him to her car. Elizabeth took him to the house where Audrey was still there.

“Grams, it’s Jason.”

Audrey and Elizabeth take care of Jason.

Elizabeth tells Jason that she was scared that Cara and she would lose him. Jason tells her what happened with Sonny and Carly.

“Hey, have you thought about getting your own place? I know Audrey and you were talking about it.” Jason said.

“I got into Columbia University for double major for early acceptance. Arts and nursing. I don’t know if I should.” Elizabeth said.

“Do it. Elizabeth, this is perfect for you. Columbia is still in New York.” Jason said.

“I don’t want to leave you,” Elizabeth told him.

“Lizabeth, I will always be there for you,” Jason said.

Elizabeth had few runs in with Carly and Sonny. She put Carly in her place telling her to back off on Jason then asked her if she didn’t ruin him enough.

**Holiday 1999**

Elizabeth and Jason decorated Charles Brown’s Christmas tree with Cara.

Elizabeth was in her elf costume while Jason was laughing and taking her hat. Cara was in Jeff’s arms. Nikolas came over and fought with Jason about Elizabeth and how young Elizabeth is. Jeff told Taggert and Mac that he fine if they want to date that he gave his **permission**.

Elizabeth finished the year with a ride with Jason and Cara. Sorel put a bomb in Elizabeth’s car, but Roy saw and got it to disarm it.

“Happy New Year Lizabeth,” Jason said to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth kissed Jason on his cheek. Cara copies her mom.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girl is going to college while the people around here living life as they did on the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember these are clips of what I think should have happened with Elizabeth. Baby Cara is living life with Elizabeth, Audrey, Chole, and Jason.

**January 2000**

“You know, I don’t know anything about your family other than your father is Dr. Jeff Webber, your sister is Sarah, your step-grandmother is Nurse Audrey Hardy, and your mother passes away,” Chole said.

“You know my cousin and her kids, Laura, Lucky, Nikolas, and Lulu. My brother Steven.” Elizabeth said.

Chole asked for the whole family tree.

Elizabeth explained that her guardian is her grandmother Audrey Hardy. She then stated that her Aunt Scarlet, her mother’s sister is her godmother while Dr. Noah Drake is her godfather. She told her all of her grandparents are dead except Audrey. She has three uncles Dr, Rick Webber Sr., Dr. Tom Hardy, and Matt Martin. Her other two, Ajax King is married to her Aunt Scarlet while Dr. Mark Dante is her Aunt Terri's long-time partner. She told Chole that her Aunt Terri's full name is Teresa Imogene Webber. She has two aunts who are married to her uncles: Bethany Martin and Dr. Leslie Webber. Her other two are because they were married to her uncles, Dr. Simone Hardy and Ginny Blake-Webber. She has a lot of cousins; Aria, Jay, and Jenna Martin, Lily, Maria, and Grace King, Ricky, and Mike (Blake) Webber, Helene Dante, Tommy, and Steffy Hardy, and lastly Laura Spencer. Then she added Nikolas, Lulu, and Lucky.

“Wow, Cara has a lot of family. Where is Cara?” Chole asked.

“She with Jason. She likes Jason more than me.” Elizabeth said as she rolls her eyes.

Hugging Jason as she walks into her room at Hardy’s home, she was told she smells like snow.

“Jason, snow doesn’t smell.”

“Well, you do.”

Elizabeth asked him what her grams cooking was. Looking grim, she realizes her grams was cooking soup.

“Did I make you hate soup now?” Elizabeth asked as she held Cara in her arms.

“Yes, let me help you with your math then we can go for a ride.”

Elizabeth got to the Pier and wondering why Jason wanted to meet her here with Cara.

“Hey, what did you want to talk about J?” Elizabeth asked.

“I wanted to tell you that I am leaving?”

“Why?”

“It’s not safe for me to be here and I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you two. Elizabeth, what we have is something real and I want to do right with you.”

“What do you mean? I like you a lot too.”

“They are no words to describe what I feel for you and that is why I have to go. I can’t be here with you because it isn’t safe.”

Elizabeth thought about it.

“You promise to write me and visit me? You can’t just drop out of our lives without warning.” Elizabeth said.

“Of course, I love you Elizabeth Imogene Webber, Lizabeth Webber, Lizzie Webber and Carolyn Imogene Webber, Cara Webber and what was it you talked about a relationship? It needs time and mature. Because this between us is worth fighting for. I can’t be here with Carly playing God with Michael. I need to do this for my grandmother and you.”

“And I love you Jason Moore, Jason Morgan Quartermaine, Jason Morgan. We will take this slow. We build our life the way we want. Don’t worry about me or Cara. The two guards on us Johnny and Marcel will protect us. See you later, not goodbye.”

Jason kisses Elizabeth on the forehead and Cara slowly before Elizabeth and Cara left and said, “See you later.” Cara said her first word in public.

“Dada” To Jason.

**February 2000**

Elizabeth told Chole that she got this for her as she was getting better after the accident. Elizabeth was coming down the stairs when AJ stops her to tell her that Lila wanted to see her.

“Good afternoon Lila… Sorry Grandmother. If I have known you were up, I would have brought Cara. She with Laura at the moment.” Elizabeth said. She has gotten close to Lila and when she and Edward asked her to call them grandfather and grandmother. She couldn’t say no.

“I have something for you.” Lila handed her a gift box, a teddy bear, and a postcard.

“It’s from Jason. An eternal band which was rose gold, thin, and it had the birthstone of Cara.” Elizabeth said as she put it on.

“Oh darling, this is perfect. I didn’t know my grandson had good taste.” Lila said.

Before Elizabeth said anything, she heard a scream. Rushing out, she sees Carly at the bottom of the stairs and AJ at the top.

**March 2000**

Elizabeth was busy getting ready for Prom and going away to college early as Lucky came back home. Lucky keep pushing her to be with Nikolas while Luke and Cousin Laura thinks she is what Lucky needs.

Emily told her what was going on with AJ and she could believe what Sonny did to AJ to get Michael. Elizabeth wrote Jason a letter about what is going on.

**April 2000**

Elizabeth goes to Prom and her dress is below. Elizabeth had hide from the Spencer’s and Emily.

Elizabeth got to know Jax and Alexis better as she still babysits Maxie and Georgie.

**May 2000**

Elizabeth got ready to go to the Nurses Ball. She wishes Jason was here with her. Cara loves the teddy bear he gave her. Cara will be two in November and starting new daycare in few weeks when she goes in-class on campus.

Audrey wasn’t doing well with Elizabeth and Cara leaving for the city. She was trying to change her mind when Jeff reminds her that she can go and visit Elizabeth and Cara during the weekend or when she has a break from the hospital. Elizabeth held Cara’s hand as she says goodbye to the people of Port Charles.

  
**August 2000**

Elizabeth was walking to her new studio home in Port Charles, she had few weeks before school starts again. Chole is at the studio with Cara. She felt him before he said her name. Running to Jason and getting her hug. She tells him that Cara will be glad to see him. Before they could go, she hears Emily calling Jason. The two talked for a while before Jason and Elizabeth left to go to her new home.

Opening her door, she sees Carly and Sonny sitting on **her couch**.

“Hey Liz, sorry they said they wanted to talk to you. Cara is in her room…” Chole started when Cara ran out of her room to Jason.

“Hi!” Cara said to Jason as he lifts her into his arm.

“Hey, baby girl. You been good for mama?” Jason asked her.

Chole and Elizabeth said their goodbyes. Elizabeth tells Cara, it's bath time giving Carly, Sonny, and Jason time to talk.

Jason told them he knows what has happened here since he left that Lila told him about AJ. He asked them to give him time to process what happened.

The following day, Jason and Elizabeth went for a ride where he teaches her self-defence and told her that he is here until she is.

Cara didn’t leave the house unless Jason was going out with her. Cara wanted to spend the time she had with Jason. Jason made a stop to see Audrey as well.

Jason and Elizabeth went to Jake’s and he shows her the room he was staying in. Elizabeth told him nope that he is still with her.

“On my birthday, you better come and see me,” Elizabeth told him as they cuddle on the couch.

“Why?”

“I will be 18-year-old.”

“And…”

“Jason! You said you won’t kiss me until I’m 18 and, on my birthday, I will be!”

“We will see…”

**November 2000**

Elizabeth looks around the room and she still didn’t see him.

Chole notices this and asked her who she is looking for.

“Your cousin… We agreed to see him on my birthday…”

“Maybe, he will be here later.”

Elizabeth got home with Cara late that night after her birthday party her family threw her. Taking off her shoe, she put Cara down and then went to her room. She turns on the light and saw Jason sitting on her bed.

Jason kissed her and said “Happy Birthday Lizabeth…”

**Holiday 2000**

“When do we stop wearing this elf outfit?” Sarah asked Aunt Terri.

“Aunt Audrey said when you are 21 and you are 19,” Terri answered.

Elizabeth was showing Cara the tree as Lucky getting closer to her.

“Hey, Liz… I was wondering if you want to go on a date?” Lucky asked.

Elizabeth was weirded out since Lucky was pushing Nikolas.

“No.”

“Why? It’s not like you are dating Jason.”

“You don’t know **anything** about my relationship with Jason. Carly doesn’t know so your dear cousin told you wrong.”

On New Year's Eve, Elizabeth took Cara to Jason and her spot to wish him a happy new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small Rant: My sister and I talked about how GH keeps bring on children who aren't needed. Just today, Danny was on instead of Jake and Aiden. Where is Rocco who lost half of his family and had two members of his family just pop up. Aiden has lost his Aunt and Stepfather. Jake should be on with what is going on with Franco, Elizabeth, Peter, and Jason since he was apart of that mess of Helena and company. Instead today, we had to put up with Danny talking about how he wants their family when his brother just lost his stepfather. It's getting too much. We have to see Danny and Wiley all the time along with Violet when other children such as Rocco, Leo, Jake, Aiden, and Scout should be on dealing with their problems. I haven't seen Scout asking where Drew is or how much she miss him. Sorry for the rant.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting sad at the end, but a new storyline for 2002 for Liz. Courtney will appear next chapter, so people who aren't fans are her... Sorry :(.

**January 2001**

Elizabeth and Cara walked into their home in Port Charles to see someone walking around the living room.

“Jason?” Elizabeth asked.

“Hi, I need a favour…”

Elizabeth agreed for Jason to stay here and they told Cara it’s a secret that daddy is home for now.

**February 2001**

Jason enjoys his time with **his** girls. Cara is speaking in semi-full sentences and has her mother laughs. Jason wasn’t very happy about the Spencer family, Nikolas and Emily pressuring Elizabeth to model considering who was her rapist. Jason tried to talk Elizabeth out of it, but Elizabeth said with Carly as one of the owners she probably won’t get it.

Jason also learned that Elizabeth is known for getting splinters and he enjoys stretching her canvas for her. He also learned she finishes school in December and is planning to move back here to be co-owner of Chloe Morgan Design and to open a gallery as well.

On the first Valentine’s day in person, Jason gave Elizabeth a piece of Red Glass from Italy and Elizabeth cooked them dinner for two which Audrey helped as she is one of the only ones who knew Jason was in town. Cara was spending the night with Chloe. Jason left Elizabeth when Carly called after they finished dinner and was about to make out. Elizabeth went to the warehouse and waited with Carly for the two. Elizabeth stayed with Jason in the hospital when he was there.

Jason and Elizabeth had pool lessons as Lucky stalked her. Elizabeth told Jason about everyone's theory that she can fix Lucky like Laura fixed Luke. Jason and Elizabeth made a new place their place (Cliff Road).

**March 2001**

When Elizabeth was named Face of Deception, she was upset because Gia knew about her rape and threw it in her face about being around a photographer. Upset, she went to Jason to take her mind off it with a ride. Elizabeth ran out of the photoshoot after Carly and Gia's comments. She hated this. Laura wasn’t being helpful to her and she only realizes that Elizabeth didn’t want to do this when Scott told her, but Lucky and Luke pull her in. She went to Jason’s place at Jake’s. Cara was spending the night at the Q’s household. Elizabeth and Jason share a moment (same in the show if you want to watch it is March 12, 2001).

Lucky attack Jason with a knife when Cara was with him. Elizabeth was walking when she heard her daughter’s scream and rush to it with Gia and Taggert who were talking to each other. Seeing Lucky attacking Jason in front of Cara freaked her out. Taggert arrested Lucky since Jason was defending himself and Cara. Gia and Elizabeth try to calm Cara down, but she wanted Jason. Luke and Laura met the whole group at the PCPD where Lucky was. Cara was still crying and wasn’t happy at all. Mac called Kevin to help Jason and Elizabeth with Cara. Justus and Alexis were also there and asked to hurry this up. Luke and Laura plead to Jason and Elizabeth to let this go but Jason and Elizabeth would have if Cara weren’t with Jason when this happened. Elizabeth asked to take Cara home since she tried herself out from crying and screaming. Jason asked to since Cara won’t let him go. Luke and Laura got Lucky out and Elizabeth asked Alexis to file a TRO for Cara, Jason, and her because she doesn’t believe Lucky should be around them. This cause problems within the Hardy-Webber’s family who were close up until this event. Rick Webber was in a hard place protecting and believing his niece or taking his wife, adopted daughter, and adopted grandson side. Elizabeth made it clear to her Uncle Rick to let his wife and daughter along with Lucky that they were no longer welcome to come to the Hardy’s home or her home. Sarah was freaking out that Nikolas was saying they need to help Lucky not disown him.

**April 2001**

Elizabeth and Jason talk about putting a label on their relationship and Jason asked her to run away with him with Cara. Elizabeth told him that she has school, and she is thinking of staying on campus and have her Grams visit her at their home there. Elizabeth asked Jason to come with her to her home on campus.

Elizabeth befriends Zander before she left with Cara and Jason as a favour for Alexis whom she became good friends with. Elizabeth made sure to know Aunt Monica didn’t have cancer and said her goodbyes.

**May 2001**

Chloe, A.J. and Alan’s new daughter Skye went to visit Elizabeth and Cara. Cara took a liking to Skye which surprise A.J. Lucky had track down Elizabeth to asked her to marry him. Elizabeth told him no and then told him she will call the police if he doesn’t leave. Jason left Elizabeth and Cara a few days before Chloe came.

**June 2001**

Jason asked Elizabeth to come into town to see Emily after her accident. Elizabeth went to the Nurses Ball as well.

**July 2001**

Elizabeth came into town when she heard Audrey fell at the home. Elizabeth noticed that people thought since Lucky is getting help, she would marry him.

**August 2001**

“Not that Cara and I are happy to see you, but I thought you said that you like Stefan, not Jax… I would prefer Jax since Stefan had a hand to play in my Gramps’ death.” Elizabeth told Chloe as they had a tea party with Cara.

“I overheard him and Alexis with Ned…”

“Chloe maybe stays here with me for a while. We can get our plans ready. I will be done in December.”

Elizabeth and Chloe talk about their plans for her gallery, the company, and a cute café as well.

“I love you Elizabeth. You’re the best baby sister I could ever dream of.” Chloe said to her.

“Thank you for believing in me and being a great godmother to my daughter,” Elizabeth said.

Not knowing this was the last the women would see each other.

**September 2001**

Elizabeth couldn’t believe it. She just saw her. She called Jason to see if he would come home, but he couldn’t.

**September 7, 2001**

****

Elizabeth walked into the room to see her portrait.

“Elizabeth, when did you get in?” Jax asked her.

“I am here just for the day. Jason with Cara at home. I didn’t want to upset her. She didn’t take it well.”

“Cara isn’t three yet. I’m glad Jason there to help you.”

Elizabeth gave a speech about Chloe and how much she meant to Cara, Jason, and her. She stays for the will reading. She was surprised that everything was left to split Brook-Lynn and Cara with a small trust for Michael which Elizabeth is in charge of it until she believes Michael is ready for it.

Edward was surprised that Elizabeth is the new owner of Chloe Morgan Design.

**Holiday 2001**

“I can’t wait for next year Lizzie!” Sarah said.

“Why?” Elizabeth asked as she made faces at the back of Edward’s head. Cara was sitting on Uncle Alan’s lap.

“Next year, I don’t have to wear this!” Sarah said.

“You mean in 2003. You still have to wear it when your 21.” Steven said.

“I will stop wearing this in 2004. Who will replace us?” Elizabeth asked.

“I know Emily and Maxie for sure. Who knows?” Sarah said.

On New Year's eve, Elizabeth was hit with a stop order of opening her gallery and the new line because ELQ owns her business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy that Zander got to meet Cameron, however, could the writers stop acting like Liz wasn't enough of a parent or Lucky, Jason, Ric, Patrick, Nikolas, Dante, Steven, Matt, and Drew wasn't father figures to her boys. Franco wasn't the end all be all. I also wish that Jason told Elizabeth that he didn't kill Franco or that the writers allow Elizabeth to think logically not still prop Franco.


End file.
